


Pokemon: Final Evolution

by facadepapergirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facadepapergirl/pseuds/facadepapergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokemon gijinka story. What started out as an experiment to show the humanity of Pokemon goes awry as Team Rocket 2.0 steals the serum and the experiment, a Magicarp named Clara. With this serum, they begin to actually take over the world. However, when they modified the serum into a disease, they were not prepared for it to spread out of their control. Now, it is up for a few Changed Pokemon to bring down the tyranical oligarchy of Team Rocket 2.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon: Final Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the name, as it seems pretty cliche, but I might come up with a better one later. Please read and comment.

N was not the only one with the idea that battling Pokémon was wrong. Professor Baobab was quite disconcerted with the idea. He thought that Pokémon should be treated as people, but convincing people was not a simple matter. Most people just could not see the evil of Pokémon battles. If only there was a way to show them that they could understand. A way to show them that Pokémon were people, too.

Professor Baobab worked in the medical field. That is to say, his company was the inventor of most of the medicines that Pokémon Centers used. When the thought of the century descended into his mind like a gift from the heavens, he was in the perfect position to implement it. Staying late every night for a year, it was finally complete: a new “medicine”; as he called it, the cure for humanity's cruelty.

He brought his Pokémon, a Magicarp named Clara, into his lab, late one night, and injected her with the serum. Before he did, he told her that it wouldn't hurt. It did. A lot

After a night of screaming, he woke from his vigil. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. Looking down into her pond, he started. There, in the pool, was a little girl. She had short red hair, with two long whisker-like locks growing from sideburns that were yellow, sans the roots. She wore a red bathing suit with a scale-like pattern. On the back were yellow felt spines. The most prominent detail were her fins, which took the place of her ears.

Suddenly, the Professor realized just what was wrong with this picture: the girl was under water! Hoping that, by some miracle, she was not completely drowned, He quickly brought her out of the water. Before he could perform Child CPR, which he was licensed to do, the child started coughing violently. He smiled, satisfied, waiting for her to finish up. However, it went on for long enough that his satisfied smile dissolved into a dissatisfied frown. She was acting like a fish out of water! Oh, wait...

However, before he could restore her to her liquid domain, she at last discovered the ability to close her gills and use her human lungs instead. Professor Baobab was delighted. His Clara, once a Magicarp, was now a human girl! Well, mostly.

It took some time to teach her how to speak. As a tame Pokémon, understanding humans was a simple matter. However, she had difficulty for weeks with saying anything but “Carp, carp.” Even so, she learned faster than a human student from another lingual culture would. The Professor, though he loved her, knew that, even as a Magicarp, she had been slow. As such, it could be believed that another Pokémon changed in such a way might learn faster, depending on the Pokémon Not that it mattered, as he had no intention of changing any other Pokémon, especially after seeing how much pain Clara had went through, although she had seemed fine ever since.

He also found that, while technically amphibious, due to her land-bound and water-bound aspects, she was not a true amphibian, and could not stand being out of water for too long. Just as a fish Pokémon could survive with minimal water on a land bound battlefield, they do better in water, and are unable to become fully accustomed to life on land. If he had taken, say, a Politoad, it would most likely be completely amphibious.

After much research - and some spoiling; he was unmarried, and had no children. Having a sweet little girl all of a sudden was a delightful experience for him – he brought her out to the public. The first reactions that he received were incredibly negative. He did what to a Pokémon? There was much talk of imprisoning him for Pokémon Abuse. However, some people began to understand the message that he was trying to send, and began to support him. There were many rallies, then, to treat Pokémon like people. Battling became a rarer occurrence, trainers began to retire, and Gyms became places to exercise, as opposed to battle fields.

Then, in the midst of this Pokémon revolution, Team Rocket struck. That is to sat, Team Rocket 2.0 struck. They claimed to have nothing in common with with the prior team rocket sans being a gang with no moral values. Hey wanted world domination. And, unsuspectingly, Professor Baobab had provided the materials.

They took Clara, the research on her, and the serum. Professor had had no plans for further use of the serum, but that didn't mean that he would throw it away. Besides, it might get to a Pokémon if he did. So, even though it was locked away, Team Rocket still made off with it. What vile plans was it going to play a part in?

This one: they had their scientists (few of them voluntary recruits) modify the serum, which was actually an artificial bacteria that modified the physical portion of ones DNA by excreting a chemical into cells – not that anyone cares about the actual biological process. The new bacteria was a decidedly negative one: it was a disease. They discovered that, once infected, a Pokémon had 28 days until the Change. During this time, they remained contagious. Esquella, Team Rocket 2.0's leader, ordered for all of the Team's Pokémon to be Changed. As soon as the last Pokémon, a female Houndoom, was Changed, they commenced operations.

Starting in Kanto, they surrounded the major cities, and demanded that they surrender. Of course, no one took them seriously, because there were Trainers and Gym Leaders with powerful Pokémon that could defeat them in a snap. That is, if they were fighting just Pokémon However they were against Changed Pokémon A Raichu has a powerful Thunderbolt, but so does a Changed one. And, because they are bigger, a bigger Thunderbolt as well. And a Mega Kick could knock a rat through a wall with ease. Sure, a Charizard is bigger and stronger than a Changed one, but the latter is quicker, smarter, and knows your weaknesses. Not that it matters, for the most part. Most Pokémon are too small to be a challenge, and huge Pokémon are not common enough.

It was with ease that Team Rocket 2.0 took over. They confiscated Pokémon, enforced rigorous taxes and, quite frankly, partied for a day. The Changed Pokémon stayed on guard, of course. They wouldn't make the previous Team Rocket's mistake of being too lax. And no one could stand up to them. It was bad enough that the Pokémon were too weak, and all of the battle ones were confiscated, but any advantage humans might have had over Pokémon were nulled by the Changed own human qualities. Team Rocket 2.0 was successful.

However, there was a problem. No one had bothered to wonder if contagion continued past Change. And in fact, it did. After contagion, a Changed Pokémon remained so for 30 days. Fortunately, almost all of Team Rocket's Pokémon went through that period without touching any other Pokémon, and contact was the most viable way of infection. However, there was that last Houndoom. She was the exception. She, only 28 day after her Change, bodily carried a confiscated Rattata to its cage. Upon leaving it there, making sure the Pokémon-proof lock was tight, went to play a game of cards with her friends.

Physical contact is almost a surefire way to spread contagion, as the bacteria tend to cling to the epidermis, fur, and/or scales. However, just as a human's dead skin flakes off into dust, which has a funny way of spreading, newborn bacteria from the Rattata's coat spread through the room of thickly packed Pokémon cages. Airborne infection is highly unlikely; unless the subjects are tightly packed in a room for several days. This happened to be the case.

28 days later, the Rattata began to suffer stabbing pains. The Houndooms on guard assumed that it was suffering from stomach pains after eating bad cheese. After all, they had given it decidedly bad cheese. These Pokémon were as cruel as their trainers. And, since one's Change is only a hazy memory, if they remember at all, they could not remember just how familiar the pain sounded.

That Rattata, a bucktoothed purple-haired boy in a purple shirt and shorts, with big human ears and a curly tail now, awakened after his change without any lingering aches or pains, and a clear mind. He knew that he must escape. And these Pokémon-proof locks were not human proof. He could quietly let himself out, explain the plan to the other caged Pokémon in poke speech, and let them out. He led an escape, and in the morning, the humans were enraged.

Esquella wasn't worried. After all, no plan came without a few hitches. They were only a few Pokémon, after all. Well, then Changed started appearing in the wild and in the city. That was more of a hitch than she had planned. After an investigation, and further research, the whole picture became clear. However, there was still the Changed Pokémon. There was no question about it being intolerable; Changed Pokémon could actually stand a chance against them.

So, of course, they did their best to collect them. As there were, as yet, no methods of determining whether or not a Pokémon was infected, they could only search for Changed Pokémon, and capture them before they could contaminate anyone else. But since the Pokémon most likely had contaminated others before being caught, it seemed a losing battle. At first, captured Changed Pokémon numbers began to swell, and it began to look like it would be impossible. Until a lowly grunt came up with an idea: put them to manual labor! Soon, Team Rocket 2.0lived a plush life, as Changed Pokémon cleaned their houses, made their food, and built their buildings. Things that their trainers were paid to have them do, which usually led to them being fed and such, now these Pokémon were doing them because they had no choice. Soon, factories began to be filled with the enslaved Changed Pokémon. Some people began to enjoy life under Team Rocket 2.0 regime. It was starting to become the life of a utopian society. Only some people enjoyed it, however. For most, paradise was hell. Seeing those dejected Pokémon suffer and toil for them was no paradise.

In the course of 10 years, Kanto was conquered, Johto was taken, and Hoenn, having been warned ahead of time and given time to prepare, was locked in an intense battle with Team Rocket. They had dropped the 2.0 by this point. Anyone hiding a Changed Pokémon was immediately arrested. The changed Pokémon found themselves in a dangerous situation. They were changed against their will into something strange, and then persecuted for it. If caught, they would be enslaved.

Fortunately for some, they looked quite human. For example, a Raticate would look like a ratty-haired boy with buckteeth. Of course, he'd have a tail, but that could be hidden in his trousers. Others were even better off. Most, however, were worst off. A Charizard would have wings, a tail, and probably horns, as well. Even a Pikachu would have those ears and that tail. Those that could pull it off lived like humans. Those around them could guess, but chose not to. If they didn't know, they wouldn't have to turn them in.

It seemed inevitable. How could anyone stop them? They were too powerful.


End file.
